


Don't Forget Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, mentions of bullying and self harm, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey Shuichi... if we enter Danganronpa, we'll have to forget each other, won't we?" Ouma asked, tearing up a little as he stared down at the application form.Saihara glanced up at Ouma and frowned. "Well...yeah, that's how it works. But I'm sure we'll end up being great friends, even if we don't remember each other!" He smiled.Ouma bit his lip and slowly nodded, wiping his tears away. They began to fill in the application forms.





	Don't Forget Me

It was almost midnight. Saihara and Ouma were in their apartment, sitting at the dining room table with only one light on in the whole place. They were about to begin filling in their forms for the 53rd season of Danganronpa.

They really wanted to join in. Well... Saihara wanted to join in.

Ouma hated Danganronpa with a passion. But he couldn't let Saihara go alone.

"Hey Shuichi... if we enter Danganronpa, we'll have to forget each other, won't we?" Ouma asked, tearing up a little as he stared down at the application form.

Saihara glanced up at Ouma and frowned. "Well...yeah, that's how it works. But I'm sure we'll end up being great friends, even if we don't remember each other!" He smiled.

Ouma bit his lip and slowly nodded, wiping his tears away. They began to fill in the application forms.

It wasn't difficult for Ouma to write down what kind of character he wanted to be and what he wanted to do. Of course, after sending this form, they'd still have to go and audition for team Danganronpa, to make sure they looked acceptable and had the right voice to play the part.

Ouma didn't care what he became, he didn't care what they made him act like, and he didn't care if he lived or died. He just had one goal in mind.

"...Ouma, you'll be the one to kill me right?..." Ouma gasped and looked up at Saihara, who was staring at him.

"W-What?" Ouma stuttered. Saihara blushed lightly and smiled.

"I don't want anyone else to do it. I want to kill someone, and then I want you to find out what happened and make sure I get executed. You'll do that for me...right?" He asked hesitantly.

Ouma had never lied to Saihara before, they told each other everything. Saihara knew Ouma self harmed and he also knew that Ouma was bullied often, Ouma just couldn't stand to hide anything from him. Saihara couldn't hide anything from he either. When Saihara told Ouma about his obsession with Danganronpa, he was worried Ouma would be disgusted, but instead Ouma told him it didn't matter, which made Saihara feel absolutely overjoyed.

Smiling softly to himself, Ouma spoke, tears building up in his eyes again. "...Of course... it's a promise..."

~~~

Ouma shifted nervously in front of the camera. He was auditioning. "Number 155...M-My name is Kokichi Ouma... truthfully, I can't stand Danganronpa, I hate it with a passion...b-but my friend, the one who came in before me...I can't let him go in alone...I don't care what you make me do, you can make me a murderer, victim, make me evil if you want, make me someone everyone will hate and want to kill, I don't care! Just please... please if you accept him, then please accept me as well!" Ouma begged, trying not to cry.

~~~

_Even if we aren't friends anymore..._

"I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Ouma grinned brightly as he introduced himself to the two people in front of him. A blonde girl and some guy with a hat.

_Even if we'll forget each other..._

"I've never heard of such a large secret organization like that..." Saihara told him awkwardly.

Ouma grinned. "Of course you haven't, cause it's a secret organization!"

_Even if I'm no longer my old self..._

Saihara left the room with Akamatsu, both of them feeling tired after talking to their new...friend? 

_I know that I won't kill you. They can change up my personality as much as they'd like, but they can't change my heart..._

Ouma smirked to himself. 'That boy... Shuichi Saihara... he's kinda cute.'

_I just really hope... that we get out of there together... so that maybe when it's all over... we can go back to being friends._


End file.
